


sooth your cold

by cherrypit



Series: A Slice of Limon [4]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: (i'm going to assume), Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, i wrote this for my friends, limon catches a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypit/pseuds/cherrypit
Summary: when all is said and done, limon is offered a fresh start.
Series: A Slice of Limon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	sooth your cold

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE the ziscord but i cant believe my first fic is limon. worth it tho.

The fight is won after a savage battle where many lives were lost, but many more were saved. The Houses of Rocks and Frostwhip emerge victorious, ready to usher Calorum into a new era of magic. The Bulbian Church’s influence will no doubt crumble as Queen Saccharina and her people work to dismantle the corruption within the remains of the formerly non-secular Concordant empire. All the important stuff has already happened.

Limon was not there for any of it.

Long after the fact, though, he is approached by someone who was. Yes, undeniably, Liam Wilhelmina was one of the most significant players in all the events Limon was neither skilled nor privileged enough to be privy to firsthand.

Limon has always liked the young son of House Jawbreaker. When it came to what Limon’s closest approximation to what could be considered a ‘social circle’, Limon would consider the peppermint lad one of the smoothest talkers he knew. A truly self-assured boy, confident in his abilities and presentation.

“Hey, uh, how’s it going…bud?” Liam says. Limon envied his charisma. “Honestly…I’m sort of surprised that you’re even alive.”

“It wasn’t for lack of trying,” Limon assures him pathetically. 

“What do you mean by that?” asks Liam, his kindness underserving towards one as pitiful as Limon.

“Well,” he began his miserable lament, “when the horns rang out and I was sent out to defend the late Lord Cruller with my life, I passed out from fear.”

“Makes sense.”

“I woke up as King Amethar was storming the castle. A member of the Tart Guard who had pledged himself to Lord Cruller saw me.”

Liam nods. “Ahh. I’m guessing he tried to kill you, right? Because he thought you were on our side?”

“No,” Limon shakes his head, “I think he just didn’t like me. I don’t blame him. I’d try to kill me too.”

“How did you survive a fight with a member of the Tart Guard? No offense, but you’re just a squire.”

“No offense taken. It’s really unfortunate that he didn’t kill me when he got the chance. I ran forward in an attempt to fall myself on his sword as penance for my betrayal to House Rocks, but, well, I tripped-“

“-and you feel down the stairs,” Liam finishes.

“And I fell down the stairs.”

The young lord fidgets, and Limon prepares for him to attempt an escape from this conversation with a feat of social grace a cough drop could only dream of having. 

“You know…” Liam starts, “I’ll be leaving to the Dairy Islands with Primsy tomorrow—do you know Primsy? Duchess Primsy Coldbottle?”

“I’ve seen her before,” is all that Limon can give, and barely that. 

“Right, well, I was wondering…if you wanted to come with us?” Liam is then filled with a conviction only possible in one as persistent as him. ’Tis the ranger’s way. Not that Limon would know. “Think about it! It could be fun!”

“Master Liam,” Limon grieves, “I am but a squire to Sir Theobald. If I am not by his side, I am nothing.”

“But…you haven’t been by his side in months.”

Limon lets out a mournful wail, distraught over his uselessness.

“It’s okay! No, it’s okay! I promise! Theo doesn’t blame you, he doesn’t care! You’ve got nothing to worry about. I was just asking because, well, I’ll be all alone out there except for me and Primsy. I could use a friend.”

The generosity and kindness overwhelms Limon and he bursts into tears, eucalyptus oil running down his face. “Oh, Master Liam,” he bawls, “I would be honored to accompany you, should Sir Theobald allow it!”

Liam beams, all mint-white teeth. “Great! Awesome! Cool! I’ll ask him tonight. He’ll be sure to say yes. Just, uh, if you feel bad on our way there, or guilty, or anything, please don’t throw yourself down anything to avoid punishment. We’ll be on a moving ship, you might get seriously injured.”

“Right,” Limon nods, “I should wait for your instruction on when I throw myself off the ship.”

“We’ll work on it.”


End file.
